Dream Girl
by kaorinin
Summary: Di hari yang hanya ada setahun sekali ini, midget itu malah mengajakku ronde menjaga Kota Karakura semalaman. Baka./Fic IchiRuki spesial Hari Valentine (Telat)./Abal, warning inside./Dibuat untuk mengikuti Valentine Challenge II dari Hana Suzuran./Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach - Tite Kubo; Dream Girl - Beast.

**Warning:** Fic ngga jelas yang tertuang karena author-nya diliputi rasa kangen yang mendalam sama IchiRuki #halah sekalian ngerjain **Vallentine Challenge II** dari **Hana Suzuran **di Infantrum. Judul dan prompt diambil dari lagu **Dream Girl - Beast**. Setting: Kota Karakura malam hari. 2,192 words. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Dream Girl © kaorinin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo, kau sudah siap?"

Rukia berteriak dari balik kamar, setelah ia melepaskan _gigai_-nya, ia keluar dari kamar dengan wujud _shinigami_.

"Malam ini kita kebagian ronde menjaga Karakura sampai besok pagi. Heran, mengapa semua _shinigami _jadi ikutan repot merayakan hari _valentine_, sih? Kurang kerjaan!"

Rukia mengomel sambil bolak-balik di hadapan Ichigo, dari mulai mencuci mukanya, mengambil susu kotak di kulkas, sampai duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan ikutan mencomot keripik kentang yang dipegangnya.

Tapi pemuda berambut oranye itu masih bergeming. Matanya datar mengikuti arah lurus televisi di depannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah, tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekadar menimpali omelan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Rukia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Ichigo. Sedari tadi ia melangkah ke sana ke mari sampai akhirnya duduk di sini dan sama-sama mengunyah keripik yang rasanya sangat pedas itu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun. Menoleh pun tidak! Segera dipegangnya dahi Ichigo, memastikan keadaan suhu pemuda yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya itu.

Normal, tidak demam. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mahluk superbawel dan menyebalkan ini mendadak diam seribu bahasa ketika Rukia mengajak untuk menjaga kota Karakura seharian ini bersamanya?

"Aku tidak demam," sanggah Ichigo. Membuat Rukia menurunkan tangannya yang masih menempel di dahi pemuda itu. Rukia memerhatikan lagi mimik Ichigo. Masih sama datarnya seperti yang tadi.

Rukia mengingat-ingat lagi apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat _mood_ Ichigo menjadi buruk hari ini. Ia tahu, Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah _ngambek_ karena suatu hal, tapi tetap saja, beberapa kali ia juga pernah _dengan sangat menyebalkannya_ mengalami situasi kekanakkan tersebut.

Tapi semakin Rukia memikirkannya, semakin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ichigo berubah menjadi superpendiam seperti sekarang ini.

Jadi apa yang membuat pemuda berambut _oranye_ itu masih saja mengenakan _sweater navy_ dan celana panjang putihnya itu dan belum juga berganti baju _shinigami_-nya?

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Rukia lagi, setelah sebelumnya ia menerima sms dari kakaknya agar segera menjalankan tugas menjaga Kota Karakura malam hari ini.

Ia meneliti perubahan raut pada wajah Ichigo. Kemajuan, ia sudah berhenti mengunyah keripik-keripik laknat itu. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia,

"Kita benar-benar harus menjaga Kota Karakura?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Malam ini?" Ichigo menegaskan lagi. Rukia berpikir sebentar sebelum megangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia masih sibuk mencari alasan apa yang kira-kira mengubah Ichigo menjadi shinigami yang paling malas di Kota Karakura.

Ichigo mendengus pelan. Sebentar kemudian ia segera beranjak ke kamar. Ia keluar dari kamar sudah lengkap dengan pakaian shinigami dan juga zanpakutou-nya. Ditambah dengan ekspresi murung dan... apa itu? Seperti tampak kecewaan di sana.

"Ayo berangkat,"

"Kau duluan saja, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Nanti aku menyusul."

Dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebentar sebelum melesat pergi dengan _shunpo_-nya meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya merajuk seperti ini sama sekali bukan tipe dirinya, hanya saja, ia sesekali merasa perlu untuk melakukan itu. Baginya, cewek berambut pendek yang sudah hampir mau satu tahun tinggal bersamanya itu masih terlalu cuek. Ichigo tahu itu memang sudah sifat Rukia, dan ia memang mengagumi setiap hal yang ada padanya sehingga itu bukan menjadi masalah yang besar. Tapi untuk hari ini, hari yang hanya ada sekali dalam setahun, Ichigo tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap ketidakpedulian Rukia.

Dan sudah biasa baginya untuk mengutuk keseluruhan isi dari Soul Society. Kampung halaman dari Rukia tersebut memang berisikan orang-orang yang tidak tahu rasa peduli. Bagaimana bisa mereka seenaknya saja membiarkan para shinigami yang bertugas menjaga Kota Karakura mengambil cuti serempak pada malam _valentine_ tahun ini? Dan sialnya, mereka berdua yang kena imbas untuk menggantikan tugas tersebut.

Itu artinya tidak akan ada yang spesial malam ini.

Selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah peduli jika teman-temannya sedang meributkan berapa jumlah cokelat yang mereka terima, apakah mereka mendapat cokelat itu dari orang yang mereka sayangi atau bukan, dan segala macam hal lainnya. Tapi ketika pagi ini Keigo mengirimkan sepotong cokelat berbentuk hati dan berhiaskan nama Keigo di atasnya, Ichigo mulai sedikit memerhatikan hal itu. Hanya karena Keigo menambahkan satu kalimat "Cokelat ini kudapat dari seorang gadis yang sudah kuincar selama tiga bulan ini. Ichigoooo aku berhasil!" sudah berhasil membuat Ichigo berpikir, _akankah Rukia memberikan cokelat padanya hari ini?_

Tapi tampaknya untuk mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari Valentine bagi Rukia pun akan sulit.

Jadi tanpa sadar dari tadi Ichigo sudah menunjukkan aksi ngambeknya dengan tidak memedulikan Rukia.

Kira-kira ia akan marah atau tidak, ya?

Ichigo memerhatikan Rukia yang sedang menebas hollow di arah timur sana. Jenis hollow ringan yang sekali ditebas saja sudah langsung lenyap. Ichigo tidak perlu khawatir karena ia tahu Rukia akan menyelesaikannya dengan sangat mudah.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa sangat kekanakkan. Seharian memasang aksi ngambek hanya karena ingin diberi kejutan cokelat pada hari Valentine? Rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di dalam tanah sampai semua orang tidak bisa menemukannya lagi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Rukia? Jika ia bersikap biasa saja seolah tanpa ada masalah sama sekali, itu akan membuat Rukia semakin curiga. Dan Ichigo tahu, Rukia sangat pintar membuat dirinya terpojok dan pada akhirnya akan sangat terpaksa membeberkan semua pikiran kekanakkannya ini.

_Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Ichigo berpikir keras mencari jawabannya, tidak menyadari Rukia sudah ber-_shunpo_ cepat menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah berkeliling ke arah barat daya sana?"

Ichigo yang pikirannya masih penuh dengan tanda tanya hanya bisa terkaget melihat kedatangan Rukia sekaligus terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Rukia.

"Ah... itu sudah. Eh, sudah atau belum ya..."

Mata violet Rukia memicing, menangkap gerak-gerik Ichigo yang semakin aneh itu. Ichigo yang sadar diperhatikan menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

Rukia menghela napas pelan. "Ikut aku," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, Rukia sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah jalan tidak jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Ichigo dulu sering melewati jalan ini jika pergi ke sekolah, jadi ia sedikit bingung untuk apa Rukia mengajaknya ke sini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Ada apa_?" Rukia mengulang balik pertanyaan Ichigo dengan kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, ada apa denganmu? Kau seharian ini bertingkah aneh membuatku bertanya-tanya kau sudah keracunan makan apa."

Ichigo sudah ingin membalas semua perkataan Rukia tadi ketika ingat ia yang menyebabkan semua masalah hari ini. Ichigo sadar ini sudah saatnya untuk membeberkan semua tingkah laku kekanakkannya itu. Ia sudah akan membuka mulut jika saja Rukia tidak memotong.

"Sudahlah, ayo sini duduk. Aku sedang kehilangan selera untuk bertengkar denganmu hari ini," Rukia tiba-tiba melangkah menghampiri sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan duduk di atas atapnya. Tangan kanannya menepuk _spot_ kosong di sampingnya, mempersilakan Ichigo. Ichigo pun menurutinya meski masih bingung.

"Kau ini merusak _mood_-ku saja, tahu tidak?"

Ichigo merutuk dalam hati sementara Rukia melepas ransel berukuran sedang dari belakang bahunya. Ichigo baru sadar Rukia hari ini membawa ransel. Untuk apa? Pikirnya.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?" Rukia masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam ransel ini.

"Apa yang kau cari, _midget_?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia sempat mendelik mendengar Ichigo memanggilnya _midget_ lagi. Tapi setelah wajahnya menunduk dan tidak terlihat lagi, ia tersenyum. Kalau Ichigo sudah memanggilnya _midget_, itu artinya Ichigo yang menyebalkan itu telah kembali.

"Ah, ini dia." Rukia mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makan kecil dan sepasang sendok.

"Sendoknya tadi jatuh dari tempatnya, kupikir mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat membasmi _hollow-hollow_ itu."

"Jatuh? Jadi tidak steril dong?" celetuk Ichigo.

Rukia mendelik lagi, dan Ichigo tidak bisa menahan senyum lagi melihat wajah kesal Rukia. Senyum pertamanya selama seharian ini.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan bakteri-bakteri dari tas ransel yang kotor itu, _baka_!"

Rukia membuka kotak makanannya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ia kini bisa melihat beberapa puding kecil berwarna pink muda. Di sampingnya, beberapa potongan jeruk segar menghiasi kotak makan kecil itu.

Ichigo menoleh takjub, menatap Rukia dengan heran. Ia meminta penjelasan. Rukia hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau itu merusak _mood_-ku."

"Aku sudah susah payah membuat puding-puding itu dan sengaja mengajakmu ke sini. Tapi kau malah cemberut dan terus-terusan diam seharian. Membuatku jadi berpikir apa aku telah memberikanmu makanan beracun atau apa. Dasar kau bodoh."

Ichigo menatap tidak percaya puding-puding kecil itu. Di hadapannya kini, Rukia sedang memberinya sebuah kejutan! Meski itu bukanlah cokelat _valentine_—sekarang siapa yang peduli dengan segala macam cokelat _valentine_?—tapi Ichigo merasa lebih senang mendapatkan puding-puding mini ini.

Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia. Mata cokelatnya masih meminta penjelasan lebih kepada gadis mungil di sebelahnya ini.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengaku kekanakkan. Aku yang meminta _shinigami-shinigami_ itu untuk libur sehari. Karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini. Tempat ini pada tanggal segini bulannya sedang bagus." Rukia berbicara sambil menatap ke depan.

"Kukira kau akan suka..." gumam Rukia pelan. Mau tak mau Ichigo mengikuti pandangannya itu, dan ia tertegun.

Di depannya, terlihat jelas sekali pemandangan kota Karakura di malam hari. Rumah ini terletak di jalan yang agak meninggi, sehingga mereka mendapatkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Kotak-kotak atap rumah yang tertutup serpihan salju terlihat seperti padang putih yang sangat luas, dengan berbagai pohon yang menjulang membelah padang itu. Bulan yang hampir purnama, terlihat begitu megah menyinari malam Karakura.

Ichigo menoleh lagi. Sekali lihat saja, Ichigo tahu ini adalah tempat rahasia yang sering Rukia ceritakan, tempat Rukia bersembunyi kalau sedang ingin menenangkan diri, tempat yang menurutnya hanya ia yang boleh tahu. Meski sudah seringkali Ichigo bertanya di mana tempat itu.

Dan Ichigo benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan kelakuan kekanakkannya seharian ini. Hanya karena Rukia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau bersusah-payah memberikan kejutan, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak akan mengejutkannya. Puding dan tempat ini sudah menjadi buktinya. Belum lagi ditambah pengakuan Rukia bahwa ia sudah kekanakkan menyuruh _shinigami-shinigami_ itu pulang dan tidak berkeliaran malam ini.

Kekanakkan? Mereka berdua kekanakkan?

Ah, mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Ichigo?

"Maaf..."

Rukia menoleh.

"Maaf karena sudah salah paham denganmu, _midget_." Ichigo mengacak rambut Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Salah paham?"

Ichigo diam sebentar. "Aku mengira kau tidak akan mungkin memberikan sebuah kejutan seperti ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih karena telah berpikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan menerima sesuatu yang spesial dari orang yang disayanginya."

"Jadi kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini semuanya karena alasan kekanakkan yang tadi kau sebutkan itu?"

"Hoy, kau juga sudah bertingkah kekanakkan!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Ia tidak mau hanya ia saja yang dipanggil kekanakkan. Rukia menatapnya gemas sebelum memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Itu adalah kejutan keduaku untukmu." Senyum Rukia terlihat puas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan ini sebuah kejutan! Kau melakukan ini hampir tiap hari!" protes Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak marah. Setidaknya, rasa sakit karena pukulan ini sudah menggantikan sakit yang lebih dalam lagi akibat kekanakkannya tadi.

"Maaf..."

Ichigo kaget begitu mendengar Rukia meminta maaf. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu salah paham dan bersedih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu."

Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam Rukia, ia baru sadar ia telah menyakiti hati Rukia. Hanya karena pikiran dan dugaan bodohnya, ia sudah membuat gadis kesayangannya itu mengeluarkan senyum sedih seperti itu.

Dan Ichigo kembali merasakan sakit yang tadi. Ia lebih memilih berkali-kali dipukul Rukia atau diserbu oleh _senbonzakura_ sekalian dibandingkan harus mengalami sakit seperti ini.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya. Ia bermain-main sebentar dengan telapak tangan itu, membandingkan ukuran telapak tangannya dengan tangan Rukia. Ia berharap, ia bisa menyalurkan sedikit saja perasaannya lewat genggaman ini. Supaya Rukia tahu, semua yang dikhawatirkan Rukia saat ini adalah salah.

"Kau tahu? Meski kau sering sekali memukulku, memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh, menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa kau lakukan sendiri, tidak memedulikanku, aku tetap menyukaimu. Dan sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu. Karena sejelek-jeleknya kelakuanmu seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, aku tetap menyukainya."

Jeda saat Ichigo mengatakannya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tangan mereka menyatu dalam genggaman. Ichigo menahan napas, menimbang-nimbang apa ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengatakannya saja dan sudah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Rukia ketika mendengarnya.

"..._Because you are my dream girl_, Rukia."

Jeda lagi sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya Rukia memukul lagi kepala Ichigo.

"Jangan membuatku muntah. Kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa _gombal_, _baka!_"

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha, _midget_!"

Sekarang ia tambah menyesal sudah _ngegombal_ seperti tadi. Harusnya ia simpan saja perkataan itu dalam hati. Ichigo berjengit lagi memegangi kepalanya. Sampai nanti ia mendapat pukulan yang ketiga kali, ia berjanji mencium gadis di hadapannya ini agar diam.

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama setelah beberapa detik saling mendelik, melepaskan ketegangan yang sedari tadi melingkupi mereka. Ichigo menarik bahu Rukia mendekat, mengikis jarak yang terbentang.

"Tapi kau tahu, 'kan? Aku tidak pernah bohong," kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa tidak perlu menjawab. Karena ia tahu, Ichigo juga sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** HHH... merasa gagal setelah lama ngga bikin IchiRuki. Itu line yang Ichigo ngegombal itu lho, itu saya yang sebenernya udah mau muntah banget ;_; Ichigo nista banget sih kalo gombal. Tapi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya Ichigo harus gombal... seengganya belajar gombal deh. #nawar

Ini ceritanya IchiRuki tuh udah nikah, lho. Ngga keliatan kayak pengantin baru ya? HAHA #digaplok

Kritik dan sarannya diterima, kok :)


End file.
